Gunehgaar Ya Begunaah Part II
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Nakul Based Story... Compiled&EditedBy: Trio's Angel PublishedBy : DayaVineet's Girl! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello everyone….i'm publishing the story of your new writer here. Thank you for your response and encouragement. Here goes your story….**

**Heya guys...m back with the sequel of my previous stry "Gunehgar ya Begunah"... Ok...to without wasting much time just peep in the stry...**

_**IN BEAUREU...**_

ABHI:[To Acp sir] sir interpol ko ek intrnation terrorist ki khbr mili h...unko shq h k vo Hindustan pr hmla krne ki tyri mein h...vo log bs uski photo aur hankari bhejte hi honge...

Acp: Acha to chlo dekhte h akhir kiski itni himmt jo hmare desh ki trf buri nzr se dekh rha h...

Purvi: Sir intrpl se infrmation a gai...

They eagerly wait for the blurred pic of that terrorist to be clear...n when they see it...Trio are shocked...as the terrorist is none othr thn "Nakul" yes our ACP sir's son Nakul...to whom he himself had shot dead years ago...

DAYA:Arey ye kya?! mujhe lgta h koi glti hui h...purvi zra fir se chk kro kahi koi glti to ni hui...

Purvi chks it again but still the same info...

Purvi: nai sir...maine dobara chk kiya h ...koi glti ni hui...

Acp : magr esa kaise ho skta...kaise ho skta h ye...Akhir Nakul zinda jaise ho skta h!?...apne inhi hathon se maine use goli...

ABHI: sir yahi baat to hm janna chahte h k esa kaise ho skta h...hmare samne hi to apne...

DAYA: Han Abhijeet mgr esa hua h...

Acp: To kya tum log ye khna chahte ho k main jhooth bol rha hu...!

ABHI:[ Hichkichate hue]...mgr sir ye info bhi to glt ni ho skti...

Acp: Acha to ab tumlog mujhpe shaq kr rhe ho?sab jante h k ACP Pradyuman kabhi apne farz se gaddari ni krta...desh ki sewa k liye apni puri zindgi dedi aur tum log mujhpe hi shq kr rhe ho..mujhpe...!? Wah re wah!

DAYA: Nai sir hmein glt mat samjhiye hmlog to bs ye janna chahte h k esa mumkin kaise ho skta h !?.

[Here m showing New cops know about Nakul] Just then Acp sir's phone rings...

Acp:Hello

Voice:Gm Gp[yup its your Bulbul]...how's u aur baki sb kaise h...exms k vjh se sabse baat ni ho pai meri kbse...

Acp: sab thik h...

Bulbul: Kya hua Gp ap kuch preshan lag rhe h!koi problm to ni h !

Acp: maine kaha na koi problm ni h ...abhi mujhe bht kam h...baad mein baat krnge...bye...

Bulbul: Lekin Gp suniye to..Hello..Hello..Hell...[now she realizd that her phone has been disconnctd]...arey !phone kat diya...!?hmm lgta h koi naya case aya hoga jiski vjh se preshan honge...koi baat ni...jb free honge to baat krlenge...main to unhe bs ye btana chahti thi k exams k baad ghar ja rhi thi k pta chla mmapapa kisi zaruri kam se kahi gye hue h aur isliye abhi kuch din main yahi rhungi hostl mein n jb Abhi bhai free ho jaynge to unke sath unke ghr pe ruk jaungi...chlo koi baat ni case solve hote hi m sure Gp call zarur krenge...tb bta dungi...pr abhi kya kru! Mere sare friends to ghar chle gai ...mmm...han ek kam krti hu aj akely ghoomti hu ...nai to hstl mein baithe baithe bor ho jaungi...hm...yahi sahi rhega...

n she leaves for some shopping n ghoomi ghoomi

_**IN AN ABANDONED HOME...**_

A man enters n pics a frame of a girl n start talking with it...

Prsn: Kaisi ho jaan...Dekho main laut aaya..M sorry mujhe ane mein der ho gai aur main tumhe bacha ni paya...mgr tum fiqr mat kro...main tumse vada krta hu VEENA [now its revealed that the man is none othr than Nakul himself n that girl in the frame is Veena] k main tumari maut ka bdla zarur lunga aur phir mujhe mere pyare dad se purana hissab bhi to chukta krna h...[then keeps the frame on the table] Dad, m back[smiles evilly]

_**IN BEAUREU**_...

Landline rings...

Shreya:Hello...CID beaureau...[pauses for a moment]G thik h hum log abhi ate h...

ABHI: kya hua Shreya...kiska phone tha?!

Shreya: sir vo ek khoon hua h...hmein jana hoga...

Acp sir suddnly checks his inbox there was a msg sent1 hr ago...but as he is distrbd by this Nakul thing so he didn't paid attntion to his inbox...anyways...therez a msg it says...

_**Sir mera nam pintu h aur main apko Nakul k bare mein kuch btana chahta hu...sir plz mujhe Rewti nagar k bus stop pe 10 min mein miliye...main apka intzar krunga...**_

DAYA:[ to Abhijeet] Ha to Abhijeet chlo chle h ...

ABHI: [To Acp sir ] sir.!.. [no response] ...sir...!

Acp: Ha!..

ABHI: sir vo hmlog crime spot pe ja rhe h...

Acp:Ha thik h jao tum log...mujhe ek zaruri kam h...main baad mein milta hu tum logo ko...

Saying this he leaves n Abhiya with team also leavez for the Crime spot...

_**AT CRIME SPOT...**_

Prsn: Aiye sir maine hi apko call kiya tha...

ABHI: lash kaha h ?

Prsn: Ayiye sir...is trf...ye dekhiye...

Abhiya n purvi chks the body n others look for any evidence..

DAYA: ye dekho boss goli mari gai h ise..

ABHI:[nodes n thn asks the crowd]...yaha exactly hua kya tha!?

Prsn: sir main btata hu...darsal ye admi yahi khara kisi ka intzar kr rha tha aur baar baar apni ghari[watch]ki trf bhi dekh rha tha...aur kafi dra hua lag rha tha...aur fir achanak se niche gir pra hmsbne dekha k iske sharir se khoon nikl rha h . .tabhi maine apko calk kiya...

ABHI: ise goli mari gai hai..to kya aplog ye bta skte h kya apne yaha se kisi ko bhagte dekha ya koi esa insan ya vakya jispe apko shaq ho jo khuch ajeeb laga ho ?

Prsn: nai sir esa to kuch ni dekha hmne..

DAYA:Abhijeet ye log bta rhe h k ye admi ghabraya hua tha aur intzar kr rha tha kisika...to ho skta h ye jiska bhi intzar kr rha tha use esa kuch btane vala ho jo khooni ni chahta tha k kisi ko bhi pta chle...

ABHI: hmm...esa ho skta h...

Then Acp sir also comes there...

ABHI: Arey! Sir ap yaha...?

Acp: Ha vo kisi pintu nam k admi ka msg aya tha mujhe aur vo Nakul k bare mein btane k liye mujhe yaha bulaya...

DAYA: Kya Nakul k bare mein?.

Acp: Han Daya aur vo admi mujhse yahi milne vala tha...

Sachin: Sir iska I-card mila h ...[Giving it to Acp sir]...iska naam Pintu hai aur ye kisi Khanna Builders nam ki compny ka employ tha...

Acp: Kya yahi pintu h ?Abhijeet Daya isi ne to mujhe yaha milne bulaya mgr iska hi khoon ho gya... Thn after a pause... Abhijeet tum log zra aas paas puchtach kro kisi ne kuch dekha h kya...Freedy lash ko frnsc lab bhijva do aur Daya hmlog chlte h is pintu k office.

_**AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE...**_

A girl comes to meet Nakul..

Nakul: Ao Roshni ao...kam ho gya !?

Roshni:Han...jaisa plan tha vaisa hi hua[smiling proudly]

Nakul: Kisi ne tumhe dekha to ni ?

Roshni: Tum fiqr mat kro ...kisi ne nai dekha mujhe ise yaha late hue[pointing in a direction] Nakul:[Looking in same direction as that of Roshni] Shabash Roshni ...shabash...tumne ise yaha lakr bht bada kam kiya h...Ab dad ko ek surprize gift dene ka waqt a gya h [Smiles evilly] ...

**A/N:So howz the begining of this sequel!...Pintu kya btana chahta tha Nakul k bare ...kahi uski kisi sazish ka parda fash to nai krnevala tha vo?Kaun h vo shakhs jise Roshni Nakul k paas lai h.? Kis tohfe ki baat kr rha tha Nakul?... **

**Janne k liye sty tuned for next update... **

**Thnkw.. **

**Take care! **

**God bless you!**

**Plz R&amp;R!**

**Heya Guys...its me ...Daya's Girl...My next upcoming updates will be...Vivah , Journey With you and EVAB. **

**Rest depends on ideas...may post a new fic too! **

**Kindly R&amp;R !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya pplz... How's u all? Hopefully evryone's good Well now without wasting much time ...lets proceed in the stry...**

. _**IN FORENSIC LAB...**_

Dr.S: Arey ao ao Abhijeet...Pradyuman kaha h bhai! Hmm...lgta h mujhse darr gya ...

ABHI:[In a low tone] Nai sir esi baat ni hai...

Tarika: Kya baat h Abhijeet tum kuch preshan lag rhe ho...sab thik to h...

Dr.S: Han vahi to...nai to ate hi "Tarika ji" k gungan gane lgta tha aur aj dekho to!...purvi! Sachin! Kya baat h bhai!?

Purvi n Sachin were silent

ABHI: Actually sir vo aj ek naya case aya h...ek intrnational terrorist hmare desh pe hmla krne vala h...

Dr.S: Nai nai nai...baat sirf itni c ni h...kuch aur baat zarur h...btao kya baat h...

ABHI:Sir darasal vo terrorist koi aur nai[ after a pause] Nakul h...

Dr.S: Kya...Nakul! Magar esa kaise ho skta h !?

Tarika:Ha sir vo to...

ABHI: zinda h ...aur shayd is Pintu ko bhi usi ne mara h kyunki ye Acp sahb ko uske bare mein btane vala tha...

Dr.S: Oh!...Abhi kaha h pradyman...vo thik to h![nw concrnd for his buddy ]

ABHI: kaise thik ho skte h..!ab to unpe zunoon swar h k jld se jld Nakul ko kanoon k hwale krdein...kher ye sb choriye...kya pta chla is Pintu k bare mein.?

Dr.S: Ha abhijeet...is pintu ko 9mm caliber ki gun se shoot kiya gya h...aur goli uper se ...uchai se chalai gai h...Thik iske sine mein aur goli sidhe dil pe ja kr lagi...

Purvi: Sir iska matlab khooni chahta ni tha k kisi bhi halat mein ye zinda bache...

Dr.S: Haan bilkul...aur han..ek aur baat..

Sachin: Aur kya sir?

Tarika: Sachin dusri baat ye ki ise lagbhag 10feet ki uchayi se goli mari gai h...

kitne door se chli hogi goli...?.

Dr.S: Doori lagbhag 35-40 metre rhi hogi...

Divya: sir iska matlab khooni ne us bus stop k as paas vali kisi building se goli chlayi hogi...

Dr.S: Han esa ho skta h...

ABHI: To chlo us bus stop k aas paas ki sari buildings chaan marte h...

_**OFFICE OF KHANNA BUILDERS... At reception...**_

DAYA: G dekhiye hmlog CID se h...

Receptionist:[While standind] CID!Kya baat h sir...Aplog yaha?

Acp: Dekho daro mat...humlog yaha Pintu k bare mein puchtach krne aye h...

Receptionist: Pintu! Vo jo yaha employ h vahi na?

Shreya: G han hmlog usi pintu ki baat kr rhe h

Recptionst: Mgr aplog uske bare mein kyu puch rhe h...kuch hua h kya?

Nikhil: Vo darasal Pintu ka khoon ho gya h...

Recptionst:[nw scared] kya ...kh..khoon!

Just thn a man comes there n asks

Man: Ye kya ho rha h yaha...aur aplog ...kaun h aplog..?

Recptionist: Sir ye log CID se h aur...hmare ek employ pintu k khooni ki tlash kr rhe h...

Man: Kya !

Acp: G han...magar app!

Man: G main Viraj ...Viraj khanna...is construction cmpny ka malik...

Acp: Dekhiye Viraj g...apke hi ek employ Pintu ka khoon hua h...kya ap bta skte h k esa kaun kr skta h? Mera matlb uski kisi se koi dushmani...koi jhgra vgrh?

Viraj: Nai sir vo to bht hi sharif aur hsmukh insaan tha...uske ache kam aur bartav k vjh se mere special employs mein se ek tha...bhla uski kya dushmani ho skti h kisi se ?

Acp: ab dushmani to thi Viraj g..dushmani to thi...nai to ese kaise khoon ho gya uska..!

Viraj:Nai sir esa to kuch ni magar han abhi kal hi meri secretry Nisha se uska jggra hua tha...karan kya tha pta ni !

DAYA:To apne pucha ni unse k kyu jhgr the dono!?

Viraj: G pucha tha mgr Nisha ne tal diya...fir maine bhi janna zruri ni smjha...mujhe lga colleages h...ho gai hogi koi baat...

Shreya: Arey mgr apko puchna to chahiye tha...shyd us waqt agr ap jhgre ka karan jante to aj shayd pintu zinda hota...

Viraj:M srry mam...glti ho gai...

Acp:M srry glti ho gai...Dekha Daya glti ho gai inse...kaha h ye Nisha? Bulaiye zra...

Viraj: pta ni sir..

Nikhil: pta ni matlab!

Viraj: ab dekhiye na sir meri ek file ni mil rhi...file dhoodhte hue mujhe aplogo ki awaz sunai di to mai yaha chla aya...

Acp: To thik h...ap zra hmein is Nisha ka address dijiye...Shreya inse Nisha ka no. aur address lelo aur Abhijeet ko forward krdo...

Shreya: Yes sir..

_**ON THE OTHER SIDE...**_

Abhijeet n team were investigating the nearby buildings of the crime spot...

ABHI:Arey ye kya[lookng towards his phone]

Purvi:kya hua sir!

ABHI:Purvi vo Shreya ka msg tha...usne pintu ki colleage Nisha ka no. aur Address bheja h aur btaya h k isi lrki se maut k ek din phle pintu ka kisi baat pe jhgra hua tha...aur mze ki baat to ye h ki ye address is samne vali building ka h...

Sachin: Acha sir! To shayd is Nisha ne hi pintu ko mara ho...

Divya:Ha sir...vaise bhi hmne aas pass ki sabhi building chaan mari bs ye samne vali building baki h... ABHI:To chlo puchte h watchman se...

They goes to watchman of that building...

ABHI: Are bhai suno!...

Watchmn: G sahab..!

ABHI: Ye flat no.103 Nisha ka h?

Watchmn: G sahab...ye Nisha madam ka hi ghar h..

ABHI: Abhi h vo ghar mein?

Watchmn: G sahab...aj to vo office bhi ni gai...

Mayur: sir ho skta h k khoon krke bhagne ki tyari krrhi ho...

ABHI: Ha...ho skta h...to chlo zra packing mein madad krdein...

_**OUTSIDE NISHA'S FLAT...**_

They knockd the door but when they didn't got any reply...thy decided to enter the house...

Purvi: Sir ye kya...darwaza to khula h...

ABHI: To chlo andr ...mgr zra smbhl k...

Thn they all took out their guns n enterd in...

Purvi:Sir...yaha aiye...

ABHI: Han purvi!

Purvi: sir Nisha..[pointing towrds a girl lying on floor n bleeding]

ABHI: Zra check kro..

Purvi:[chks her]mar chuki h sir...ye dekhiye ise bhi goli mari gai h...

ABHI: Hmm to lgta h asli khooni ko pta chl gya tha ki hmlog Nisha tk pahunchne vale h to mar diya ise...mayur..zra watchman to leke ao...Sachin...vishal...Divya..karan...zra dekho aas pass kuch milta h kya!

After a while Mayur enters with watchman...

Watchman:Nisha madam! Sahab ye sb kya ho gya?

ABHI: Yahi to hmlog tumse janna chahte h...abhi thori der phle koi aya tha kya?

Watchmn: Nai sahb...

Purvi: Dekho jhooth mt bolo...body abhi bhi grm h...iska matlab..iska khoon kuch der phle hi hua btado nai to tum bhi fasoge...

Watcman: Nai madam main apne biwi bachon ki ksm kha k khta hu..mai jhooth ni bol rha...

ABHI: Acha thik h...thik h...ja skte to tum...mgr aiynda zra dhyan rkhna...

Watchmn: G sahab...

Divya: Ye dekhiye sir iski almari se ye gun mili h...vo bhi 9mm caliber ki...

Sachin: Sir pintu ko bhi to isi caliber ki gun se shoot kiya gya tha...

Vishal: Sir yaha aiye...

ABHI: Han Vishal...

Vishal: sir ye dekhiye...is balcony se vo jhg saaf saaf dikh rhi h jaha pe pintu ko goli lagi...

Karan: aur sir ek baat note ki apne...ye jjgh bhi lagbhag crime spot se 35-40 metr door h aur uchai bhi karibn utni hi h jitni Salunkhe sir ne btai thi...

ABHI: Hmm...in sab baton se ye to saaf ho gya k pintu pr goli is Nisha ne hi chlai mgr is Nisha ko kisne mara...?

_**AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE...**_

A girl tied in ropes n is unconcious lying on floor...

Nakul:[To Roshni ]mujhe lgta h k dad ko surprize dene ka waqt a gya h...main to bht excited hu unse milne k liye dekhte h..ki dad mujhse milke kitne khush hote h!

Smiles evilly while looking at at unconcious girl...

_**FORENSIC LAB...**_

ABHI:Dr Saab kuch pta chla?.

DR.S: ao abhijeet...tumhe hi call krne vala tha...vaise tumara shaq sahi nikla...

ABHI:Acha!

Dr.S: Vo gun jo aplogo ko Nisha k ghar se mili pintu pe goli usi gun se chali h...aur us gun pe Nisha ki ungliyon k hi nishan h...magar Nisha ko kisi aur gun se shoot kiya gya h jo 5mm caliber ki h... ABHI:Kuch aur pta chla?

Tarika: Nai abhi tak to bs yahi pta kr paye...

ABHI: ok thik h...

Dr.S:Pradyuman kaisa h?

ABHI: Kya btau Sir...unpe to jaise junun swar h Nakul tak pahunchne ka...ab kuch der phle unhe koi call aya aur hme ye bolke gae ki kisi zaruri kam se ja rhe h... Pta ni kya hoga...!

Dr.S:hmm...pta ni mere dost ki zindgi mein khushiyon se zada gum kyu h!

Tarika: Ap fiqr mat kijiye sir...apke dost bht strong h...har andhi...har tufan ka samna kr skte h...

Dr.S:[to Abhirika] Bacho jb tak tumlog ho tb tak hm budho ki himmat bni rhegi..

Abhirika smiles...

_**BEAUREAU...**_

Sachin:Sir hmlog Nisha k office aur prosiyon se puchtach krke a rhe h...

DAYA:To kuch pta chla...

Ishita:Nai sir kuch khaas nai...

Freedy:Ha sir investigation se na koi esi baat samne ayi jisse madad mile aur na hi kisi pe shaq hua... Pankaj:[In his funny style] sir ye Nisha to badi chlak aurat nikli...tabhi to koi surag ni mila iske khilaf... Shreya: Sir kahi ye sb kiya dhara Nakul ka to nai...?

DAYA: Ha shreya...aur mujhe darr h ki kahi ye Nakul apne bure iradon mein kamyab na ho jay...

Shreya: ap fiqr mat kijiye sir..hmare rhte esa kuch ni hoga...

DAYA: pta ni ye Acp sahb bi us phone call k baad kaha chle gae? Mujhe to fiqr ho rhi h unki...

Shreya: ha sir...bs vo thij ho...us Nakul vali khbr k baad se vo bht preshan h...mgr mujhe yakin h vo sb smbhal lenge...aur fir hmlog to unke sath h hi...

DAYA: Thnks Shreya...tumse baat krke thora acha lag rha h...

Shreya:plz sir thanks mat boliye...main to hmesha apke sath hu

[A tear escaped her eyes coz here m shwng k Shreya n sid ka rishta pakka ho chuka h...]...

_**IN THE MIDDLE OF A SEA...**_

Acp sir goes to meet Nakul as it was Nakul's call when Acp sir excused himself frm othrs saying that he has some imp work to do...

Nakul: welcm dad..wlcm..kaise h app...hmm...lgta h mujhe dekh kr kuch khaas khush ni hui apko...

Acp: kaisi baat kr rhe ho beta...ek baap apne bete ko zinda dekh kr kyu khush ni hoga...pr beta tum...tum khud ko kanoon k hwale krdo main vada krta hu k tumari sza km krva dunga...plz vapis a jao beta...

Nakul:How predictable...[smiles sarcastically] mujhe pta tha dad esa hi kuch khenge...tab bhi apne yahi kaha tha aur aj bhi ap yahi kh rhe h...

Acp: han ...kynki us waqt bhi tum glt the aur aj bhi tum vahi kr rhe ho...mgr tum bach kaise...doctr ne to kaha tha k tum...aur inhi hathon se maine tumhe agni di thi...

Nakul: Actually dad vo kya h na main aphika beta hu...apki trh hi ziddi...maut se maine har ni mani...jis waqt mujhe hspitl lejaya gya main mra ni tha bs sansein dhimi hui thi aur operation k baad jb mujhe hosh aya to main doctr ko dhmka kr vaha se baag gya aur usne apko kisi aur ki lash saump di kynki use pta tha ap apne mare hue bete ka chehra nai dekhenge...

Acp: Han..aur isi baat ka fayda utha kr tum us waqt bhag gye...dekho beta us waqt to main tumare liye kuch ni kr paya magar ab tumhari madad krna chahta hu tumhe fansi se bacha kr...

Nakul: pta h dad...apki problm kya h!...apna dil se sochte ho aur main dimag se...abhi ap na ek kam kro...beaureau vapis jao ...vaha ek tohfa apka intzar kr rha h...

N was about to leave...

Acp:Nakul ruk jao...nai to...

Nakul:Nai to kya dad...firse mujhpe goli chlaynge.!..mgr itna yaad rakhiyega ki esa krne pr apka koi apna apko fir kabhi nai mil paygega...aur ye mat smjhiye ki main apni baat kr rha hu...

While Acp sir was thinking who else that prsn might be...Nakul got a chance n he got an opportunity to escape...

_**IN BEAUREAU...**_

Acp sir enters...

ABHI: arey sir ap a gye..!kaha chle gae the ap...pta h hmlog kitna preshan ho gae the!?

[Just thn security guard(SG) enters]

SG:Sahab ye parcel koi niche gate pr chor gya...ispe CID likha tha to main ise aplogo k paas le aya... DAYA:[Takes that parcel]..ok thnkw...ab tum jao..

ABHI:kya ho skta h is parcel mein!zra dekho to Daya...

Daya sir opens it ...there's CD n a lettr...

In lettr...its ws writtn... _**For Acp and CID team With love Nakul**_

Acp: Shreya...zra dekho...kya hai is CD mein!

Shreya: G sir... And the footage they see totally shatters them...they bcm tensed...

**A/n:So kya lgta h...kya h vo surprize.!...aur kya h us CD mein esa jo sb chaunk gae! Akhir kya bheja h Nakul ne esa jo sab itna preshan ho uthe!...so guys kaisi lagi stry...**

**plz do let me know... **

**Thnk u!**

**God bless you!**

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya Guys…..sorry for the delay…..and one more thing…..**

**M sorry for the mistakes in the story…actually I didn't check the mistakes in the story. My friend wrote it in her phone…so plz forgive for the mistakes.! **

**Heya guys...hows u ppl...hope u are are doing good... Now the stry...**

**Recap: Last time you saw actually read that CID team got a parcel from Nakul n the CD they got...after watching its footage bcms tensed... Now further in the stry...**

In footage footage they saw Bulbul half concious n fully torchred...blood oozing from her body frm many places...n Nakul and Roshni are standing besides her...

Nakul:Hello evryone...to kaisa laga mera tohfa..psnd aya!mujhe pta h is waqt aplogo ko mujhpe bht gussa a rha hoga...bht kos rhe honge mujhe mann hi mann...mgr main aplogo ko ye bta du k agar is larki ko zinda dekhna chahte ho to mera ek chota sa kam krna hoga...Darasal kal ek charity event hone vala h Hotel Shalimar mein...apko vaha ja kr kuch bombs lgane honge bs...zada kuch ni...vo kya h na vaha kl chief minister ane vale h...aur mujhe vo kuch khaas psnd ni h...aur vaise bhi aplogo ki checking to koi krega ni to aram se mera kam to krdoge aplog...Ab apni Bulbul k liye aplog itna to kr hi skte hai..hmm! Ok thik h ...thik h...meri baat nai manni...na sahi..koi baat ni...mgr apni Bulbul ki baat to manoge na...[Holds her frm her hairs]..Bulbul zra apne Pyare Gp se kaho k meri baat man jay...[pulls her hair harshly with which she feels pain n screams slwly]...nai to tumare sath kya kya ho skta h...ye to inhe samjhane ki koi zarurt nai...

Bulbul:Gp plz ye jaisa bol rha h aplog vaisa... [after a pause] nai krenge...apki farz meri jaan se zada kemti nai h...

[Thn Nakul signals Roshni n she brings an injection]

Roshni:Janti ho ye kya hai... "Cipramil"...janti ho na is injection se kya ho skta h...[smiles evilly] [Arey! Bhul gae kya! Bulbul medicl studnt h yar ...thats why she knew abt that injection]

Bulbul:[got scared] Nai..tum esa kuch ni krogi...nai...plz nai...naiiiiiiiiiii...[but till thn Roshni gave her that injection]

Bulbul:[While falling unconcious] Nai Gp ap koi glt kam ni kroge...koi glt...[n she went unconcious n a tear fell out of her closed eye]

Nakul:Ghabraiye ni dad abhi to bs ek injection hi diya h ...lekin agr maine ise dusra injection bi diya to ye seedha upr pahunch jaygi...n m sure apmein se koi bhi esa to hargiz ni chahega...To bs jo maine kaha vaisa kro...aur han koi chalaki nai...aur tum dono...Abhijeet...Daya...mere dad k ladle beto...zyada hoshiyari mat krna vrna tumari is behn ko marte waqt na mujhe dukh hoga aur na hi zada waqt lgega...smjhe !... With this the footage ends...

N thn team notices presence of DCP CHITTROLE...

DCP:Dekha pradyuman agr us waqt tumne apne farz se gaddari na ki hoti to aj ye din na dekhna parta... Acp:kya!Ap mujhpe shaq kr rhe h!apne inhi hathon se apne bete pr goli chlai thi maine aur sara desh janta h k ACP Pradyuman kabhi apne farz se gaddari ni krta...

DCP:Agr esa h to abhi tak Nakul zinda kaise h!

Acp:Usi baat ka afsos h mujhe...agr us waqt meri goli se na bachta to aj us bachi aur itne masoom logo ki zindgi daun pe na lagti...

DCP:Ab jo bhi ho mujhe bs kl k charity evnt mein koi garbar ni chahiye...

ABHI:To apke khne ka kya matlab h...hm log ese hi hath pe hath rakh k baithe rhein...!

DAYA:sir mana...k vo sablog masoom h pr kya Bulbul nirdosh ni hai?Hm uski jaan ka jhokim bhi to ni utha skte na...

DCP:mujhe vo sb ni pta bs main itna janta hu k kl ka evnt bina kisi preshani se ho...aur vaise bhi agr kai masoom jane bachane k liye ek jaan ki qurbani deni bhi pre to koi harz nai...sablog kan khol k sun lo agr kal kuch garbar ki to puri team ko suspend krdunga ...samjhe...

With this DCP leaves...

Acp:Nai suspension k darr se main Bulbul ki jaan ko khatre mein ni dal skta...Nakul ko to salon phle kho chuka magar apni bachi ni kho skta...[after a pause]...Purvi!

Purvi:Yes sir?!.

Acp:Ek kam kro...us footage ko dobara play kro shayd koi surag mil jay Nakul k thikane ka...akhir kuch na kuch to milna hi chahiye...

Purvi:Yes sir..abhi krti hu...[n chcks the vedieo again]

Acp:ek min...ek min...purvi zra rewind kro...han...ab pause kro...[she was follwng his comnds]...ye dekho Abhijeet...zra Bulbul k piche vo cartons pre h unpe kuch likha hua h...mgr kuch akshr mit chuke h...aur vo khirki dekho uske bahr kitne peer aur hariyali h...

ABHI:Han sir...lgta h ye jgh kisi esi jgh pr h jaha bht per paudhe aur hariyali h...ab shehr k ander to hoga ni to shehr k bahr ya jungle k aas pass ho skta h...

Acp:Han...acha Abhijeet zra salunkhe se is "Cipramil" dwai k bare mein puchlo...shreya tab tak tum ye pta kro ki in cartons k uper jo akshr h..unse kis compny ya factory ka nam prta h...

Shreya:yes sir...

ABHI:[on call]...Hello...han salunkhe saab ye Cipramil k bare mein kuch bta skte h kya?... Acha!..oh no!... Vo main apko phone pr ni bta skta plz ap zra yaha a jiaiye...

Acp:Han Abhijeet ...kya btaya Salunkhe ne...!

ABHI: sir unhone btaya k ye Cipramil ek antidepprsnt h ...magar ye ek slow poison ki trh bhi istemal ki ja skti h...is dwai se insan k cells...tissues aur fir organs...damage hone lgte h...aur kisi insaan ko iski overdose dedi jay to vo uske liye jaanleva sabit ho skta h...

DAYA:oh no! Fir to hmein jo bhi krna hoga...jld se jld krna hona...

Acp:Shreya...kuch pta chla?.

Shreya:nai sir abhi tak to kuch ni ...mgr main puri koshish kr rhi hu...

DAYA:[Almost yelling on her]...koshish nai result chahiye hmein ...udhr vo bachi us shaitan k kabze mein h...aur abhi tak tum sirf koshish kr rhi ho...!

Shreya leaves frm there...almost intears n again got busy with her work... enters with Tarika...

Dr.S: kya bhai...kya chl rha h yaha? Jb abhijeet ne us dwai k bare mein puchne k liye call kiya to bht ghabraya hua tha...isiliye hm log dore chle aye...

Tarika:Abhijeet kuch bolte kyu ni...Yaha inti tention kyu hai ...akhir baat kya h?

Acp:Vo darasal Bulbul...

Dr.S:Kya hua use...vo thik to h?.

Acp:Vo Nakul k kbze mein h...aur...[thn explains him evrything]

Dr.S:kya! Itna sab ho gya aur tum logo ne mujhe mujhe kuch btana bhi zaruri ni smjha.?!

Acp:sorry yar...ab itna tention h k kuch bhi sochne smjhne ka waqt hi ni mila...

DAYA:[To team]..sab log apne apne khabriyon ko kam pr lga do...zld se zld uske thikane ka pta lag jana chahiye...

Evryone gets involvd in their tasks...n after a while Abhijeet sir goes to Daya sir...

ABHI: Daya main janta hu k tum Bulbul ko lekr bht preshan ho...mgr zra apne aas paas nzr daurao ...kya koi esa insan h yaha jise uski fiqr nai h...vo sirf hmari behn hi nai hai...blki mere liye to vo SHREYA [ Abhijeet's Daughter to whom he recently ] ki trh hi h...agr uski jgh SHREYA bhi hoti to main ese hi preshan hota...aur main janta hu tum bhi...mgr iska matlab ye ni ki tum Shreya[Now Daya sir's Shreya ;-)] ko ese danto...akhir vo bhi to preshan h...

[Daya sir was listing to his bro very carefully]...ab ek kam kro...jao uske paas aur mafi mango usse...jao... N he succeeds in sending Daya sir to Shreya...

DAYA:Shreya...

But she didn't responded…..

DAYA:Shreya m sorry...mujhe tumpr chillana ni chahiye tha..mgr main kya kru!...us footage mein Bulbul ki vo halt dekh kr...

He gets emotional...

Shreya:Sir plz ap shant ho jaiye...ap ...ap yaha baithiye...[makes him sit n offers him a glass of water]... Lijiye pani pijiye...

DAYA:[Like a kid] mujhe ni pina...

Shreya:sir plz thora sa pi lijiye...kisi aur k liye ni to Bulbul k liye...[he takes that water]...aur sir mujhe apki kisi baat ka bura ni laga...kyunki main janti hu...jitna pyar Abhijeet sir SHREYA se krte h utna hi pyar ap Bulbul se krte h...to apka ese react krna expected tha...

DAYA:Thanks Shreya...mujhe smjhne k liye...

Shreya:sir bhagwan pe bharosa rakhiye...sab thik ho jayga...Kuch ni hoga Bulbul ko...akhir Bht bahadur Bachi h...kuch ni hoga use...dekhiyega jld se jld hmlog use dhoondh lenge...

[Abhirika were admiring thm all this while...watching Shreya handling Daya so nicely they smiled but this was a painful smile...coz of separation of Dareya bcz of that Sidharth...]

Acp:Evnt shuru hone mein bs 4 ghante reh gae h...aur ab tak kuch bhi pta ni chla...

[Yes they were working in beaureau all night long]

Shreya:Pta chal gya sir...

ABHI:Kya pata chla?!

Shreya:sir vo un cartons pr jo akshr h vo darasal Amanat builders ka naam h...us company k malik k maut k baad koi varis na hone k karn vo compny kai sal phle hi bnd ho gai aur gumnami k andhere mein dafan ho gai...us compny ka ek purana warehouse h jo k highway wale jungle k paas h...to ye jgh vahi ho skti h jaha Bulbul ko rakha gya h...

DAYA:fir to sir der kis baat ki...isse phle ki koi anhoni ho jay...hmein jld se jld vaha jana chahiye... Acp:Pagal mat bno Daya...abhi Josh se nai hosh se kam lena hoga...Abhijeet tum log jao aur us warehouse mein...tab tak hmlog chlte h us event mein...

_**HOTEL SHALIMAR... **_

Acp:sablog apne bluetooth k jariye connected rhenge...Daya...Nikhil tum log hotel ki east side mein bomb lgaoge...Shreya...dushyant tum log west side mein aur purvi tum mere sath ao...

Chlo lag jao kam pr lekin sab chaukanne rhna...us Chitrole ki nzr hmpr hi rhegi...

[Evryone looks at upsetfaces of each other n then goes to their decided directions n fits the bomb there]

_**IN WAREHOUSE**_-...

ABHI:sab log hoshiyar rhna Bulbul ki jaan ko khtra ho skta h...

All nodds After searching the whole ware house...

Kavin: sir yaha to koi bhi ni h...

ABHI:hmm..lagta h unhe hmare ane ki bhnk phle se hi ho gai thi... ..

**A/n: So how was this part...kya sachmein CID ne lagaya h us event mein bomb? Akhir Kaha h Bulbul?...kahi Nakul ne use mar to ni diya?...Kya CID team pr lgega farz se gaddari ka daag?.**

**.janne k liye..stay tuned... **

**Till thn keep reviewing...**

**God bless you!**

**Take care!**

**Plz R&amp;R...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.n: Hey guys...m back again...n this chaptr would prbbly my last chaptr as a writer...so...guys enjoy this last piece of my wrk... **

_**Recap: Last time u saw that Acp sir with team planted sm bombs in Hotel Shalimar...n after reaching the ware house where Bulbul was kept as hostage...Abhijeet sir n team found the place empty...nw further in the stry... **_

Kavin:Sir kahi hmne ane mein der to ni krdi..?

ABHI:kash bulbul jaha bhi ho thik ho...[after noticing smthng on the floor with blood] ...Arey ye kya! Divya:Kya hua sir?

ABHI:ye dekho kuch likha hua h zamin pr...ye zarur Bulbul ne yaha se lejane k phle likha hoga...Fiqr mat krna beta ...hm jldi hi tumhe us Nakul k changul se azad krva lenge...

Freedy:Sir mujhe to bht darr lag rha h...pta ni bechari bachi kis haal mein hogi...kahi Nakul ne use kuch...

ABHI:nai freedy vo esa kuch ni krega ...km se km us event mein blast hone tak to nai...pr ye jo clue bulbul hmare liye chor kr gai hai...iska kya matlab ho skta h?...ek min...

[he calls Acp sir...explains him evrythng then...pauses for a few seconds]...ok sir ...hmlog abhi pahunchte h...[after disscnnctng the call]...Chalo..

Kavin:Par kaha sir...

ABHI: Usi charity evnt mein...

_**AT HOTEL SHALIMAR... **_

Acp: sablogo ne apna apna kam kr diya!.

DAYA:[worrying tone]...yes sir...mgr mujhe ye sab kuch thik ni lag raha...

DCP enters...

DCP:Oh!...to tumlog yaha a hi gae...main umeed krta hu k tumlogo ne kuch garbar ni ki hogi...suspension vali baat yaad h na.?

Acp: [in an irritating tone]...Sir plz...hmein pta h hm kya kr rhe h...bharosa rakhiye...jo bhi hoga usi mein sbka bhla hoga...

DCP:sabki bhlai ka to pta ni magr ha us larki ki bhlai ka zarur socha hoga tumne...

DAYA:sir plz...ap acp sir se ese baat ni kr skte...

DCP: Oh.. ! To Daya ajkl Acp ki waqalat bhi krne lage h...

Dushyant:Sir Daya sir ne jo kaha thik kaha...

DCP: Tum kaun..? Arey han yaad aya...Dushyant nam h na tumara..Beta abhi CID join ki ni k DCP se zuban lrate ho...

Acp:Sir ap kya hmesha hi CID officers k piche pre rhte ho...

DCP:Kya! Main pra rhta hu tumare piche!?main para rhta hu...!

Acp:Han Ap[more irritated nw]...

DCP:Dekho Acp tum...[acp sir's phone rings]..

Acp:Hello...han bolo Abhijeet... Kya!...great...tum vahi ruko hmlog abhi aye...Sir hmein jana hoga...chlo sablog[to team].

DCP:watches them going in suspition...

_**OUTSIDE A ROOM...**_

Acp:Sablog dhyan se suno...is basement mein Nakul ne chipa hua h..sab hoshiyar rhna...Bulbul ki jaan ko khtra ho skta h...

Team slowly n carefully moves in n hide themselves behind cartons n pillers...They see that Bulbul is tied in a chair..half concious...thn Abhijeet sir intentionally throw a carton to make a noice to catch goon's attention...

Nakul:Ye awaz kaisi...ae Pakiya zra dekh to ...

When the goon pakia goes to chck...Abhijeet sir gets him...when he doesn't went back after a while ... Nakul: Arey ye abhi tak vapis kyu ni aya![to anothr goon]...zra dekh to..kaha mar gya ye..

This time Dushyant overpwrs him...

Nakul:Kitnni der ho gai..ye dono vapis kyu ni aye...?! Kahin!

Bulbul: Bilkul thik pehchana tumne NAKUL BHAIYA[ sarcastically]...tumari maut ayi h...mere Gp mujhe bchane aye h

Roshni:[Slaps her hard]...chup rh tu..Acp ki chmchi...

Acp: use kyu mar rhi ho...thik hi to bol rhi h...

Bulbul:[Happy n relieved to see him there]...Gp ap a gae...mujhe pta tha k ap mujhe zarur dhoondh lenge...

Acp:Kaise ni ata beta...tumhe is rakshas k hwale thori na chor deta...

Nakul:Ab bs kro ye emotionl drama...aplog a to gae h mgr zinda vapis nai jaynge.. [With this encounter starts b/w the two teams...all goons gets killed..jaiwanti kills Roshni n Purvi gets Bulbul free from ropes..n Nakul is caught]

Nakul:[laughing loudly]..ap logo ne mujhe to pakr liya magar afsoos...afsoos k jo bomb us event mein lgay h apne ...unhe blast hone mein kuch hi min baki h...aur fir boom...[starts laughing again ]

Acp n team also starts laughing with which Nakul stopps laughing n gets confused...

Acp:Ese kya dekh rhe ho...vaise tum mere bete hokr itne kache khilari nikloge iski umeed mujhe hargiz nai thi...abe langur ki dum...jin bhade k tatuon ko tumne hotel mein hmpe nazar rkhne k liye kaha..unse pooch to leta k vo bomb asli hai ya nakli...

Nakul:Kya...nakli bomb...!itna bada dhokha!...

ABHI:han...hmne vo nakli bomb ka natak isliye kiya tanki tum tak pahunchne k liye hmein thora waqt mil jay...pr Jbtak hmlog us warehouse mein pahunche to tum vaha se phle hi nikl chuke the...mgr vaha Bulbul ne hmare liye ek surag chora...apne khoon se CHARITY EVENT...likh kr...phle to kuch smajh ni aya...fir maine Acp sir se baat ki to unhone bola k vo tumhe ache se jante h aur vo jante the ki tum us charity evnt ki barbadi ka nzara khud apni ankhon se dekhoge to bs hm smjh gae ki us clue ka matlab ye tha ki tum evnt vali jgh k aas paas hi miloge...

DAYA:han..aur us nakli bomb ka drama isliye kiya kynki hm jante the ki tum hmpe nzr rakhe hue ho...aur tumhe ye lage ki sab kuch tumare plan k mutabik ho raha h...

Nakul:Nai mera plan fail nai ho skta...nai ho skta mera plan fail...

Acp:Tumare plan ki dhajjiyan to ur chuki h ab ye btao...kya mila tumhe ye sb krke...

Nakul:Apse badla lene k liye...mujhpe goli chlane ka badla...meri Veena ko fansi dilwane ka badla...akhir kya kusur tha us bechari ka...

Acp:koi bechari vechari nai thi vo...khooni thi ...mujrim thi vo...use to fansi honi hi thi...magr tumne Pintu aur Nisha ko kyu mara...

Nakul:Nisha meri sathi thi...ek din pintu ne hmari batein sun li jb vo mujhse phone pr batein kr rhi thi...aur fir usne Nisha ko dhamki di k vo hmari sachai aplogo ko bta dega...aur uski buri kismat jis jgh usne apko milne k liye bulaya uske theek samne hi Nisha ka ghar tha...jisse Nisha ko use marne mein asani ho gai...fir jb mujhe pta chla k aplog Nisha tak pahunchne vale h to maine use bhi mar diya... Aur fir Roshni ki madad se maine Bulbul ko kidnap kiya...jb Bulbul apne hostel se nikli to Roshni uska picha krne lagi...fir Roshni usse ek budhi aurat bnke mili aur madad k bahane Bulbul ko ek sunsan jgh le gai jaya usne Bulbul ko behosh kiya aur mere paas le ayi...

Acp:Sharm ani chahiye tumhe...ek massom larki ko kidnapp krke uspe itna zulm kiya ...itna torcher kiya...dekho ...dekho zra kya halt krdi is bechari ki...

Nakul:Mera bs chlta to ab tk to mar chuka hota ise ...akhir main to apka beta hu dad...apka apna khoon...to kyu h apko is lrki se itna lagav...!?

Acp:Beta ! Huh!..kaunsa beta aur kaisa beta?vo beta jisne apni kartuton se apne baap ka sir jhuka diya ya vo beta jiske apradhi ka baap hone ka kalank lagaya mujhpe...aur raha swal is bachi ka to sagi na hote hue bhi sagi se barkr h ye ...aur sabit kiya k khoon ka rishte se bhi barkar h dil ka rishta...jo usne bakhubi nibhaya...Gp khti h na mujhe ...bade papa...to is rishte ka hmesha man rakha...sammann kiya...ek beti ...ek poti hone ka hr farz nibhaya...Pta h jb Veena ayi thi mujhse badla lene to is bachi ne kya kiya...! Mujhe tumdono ki sachai ka pta na chle isliye apne upr lage sabhi bebuniyad ilzam khud pr lene ko tyar thi...itna pyar krti h ye mujhe...tumari trh nai k chal pre apne baap se bdla lene...main chahta to tha k tumari sza kuch km krva sku...magr jitni taklif tumne meri bachi ko di uske baad to main chahunga k kanoon tumhe kari se kari saza de... Nikhil...Dushyant...le jao ise meri nzron k samne se...

Nikhil n Dushyant were taking him away when he managed to free himself frm their hands n took out Dushyant's gun n pointed it to Acp sir...

Nakul:Dad jaisa bhi hu...apka hi khoon hu...apna kam adhura kaise chor skta hu...Good bye dad...n shot him... Howevr Bulbul pushed him[acp sir]

Bulbul: Gp...n bullet hit her ...

Acp:Nakul...n shot nakul dead...

Bulbul fell down n Acp took her head in his lap...

Acp: Bulbul ye kya kiya tumne[crying]...

Bulbul:[suffocating n speaks with a great difficulty]...Arey Gp...plz roiye mat...jb maine Veena...veena ko apne irade mein kamyab...kamyab ni hone diya to...Nakul ko kaise apne...apne maksad mein... With this she fell unconcious...

Acp:Bulbul...bulbul...beta plz ankhe kholo...Bulbul...Daya jldi se ise hospital le chlo...

Daya sir nodded n lifted his li"ll sis in his arms n rushed to hospital in his car...

_**IN HOSPITAL... **_

Dr.S:pradyuman...kaisi h bachi...?

Acp:Operation chl raha h...ye sab meri glti h agr us waqt himmt krke dekhleta ki jise main apna mara hua beta smjh kr agni dene ja tha hu vo meri aulad h bhi ya ni to aj meri bulbul is haal mein na hoti...agr use kuch bhi hua na salunkhe to main khud ko kabhi maaf ni kr paunga...[cryng

] Dr.S:Himmat rakh yar..agr tum ese toot jaoge to baki team to bikhar hi jaygi...sambhalo khud ko... Hmari Bulbul bht bahdur h ...kuch ni hoga use...kuch ni hoga...

Doctr cms out of OT...

Acp:Doctor kaisi h Bulbul?

Dctr:Dekhiye goli to hmne nikal di h...mgr goli dil k kafi karib lagi thi jiski vjh se kafi blood loss ho chuka h...aur unke khoon mein hmein kafi matra mein ek esi dwai mili h jiski vjh se unke kafi cells aur tissues damage ho chuke h...abhi kuch khna mushkil h mgr hm unhe dusre ward mein shift kr rhe h takni unhe under obsrvation rakh skein agr jaldi unhe hosh ni aya to unka bachna namumkin hoga...

This was enough to shatter Acp sir.. ...

Dushyant:[to abhiya]..sir plz shant ho jaiye...apdono to is team k do mazbut stambh[pillars] h...agr apdono hi ese dagmaga jaynge to hmara kya hoga?

But hw cn they remain calm whn their sis is in such a serious condition... After a while...

Abhijeet:[To Daya]...Daya hmari guriya hmse naraz ho gai h...isiliye hmein ese sta rhi h...yaad h jb pichle baar hmse naraz hui thi to hmne kaise mnaya tha use...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Bulbul:[To abhiya] kya bhai aplog bhi na hmesha esa krte ho...apne mujhe promise kiya tha k aj sara din hmlog sath rhnge...aur abhi ap bol rhe ho k case a gya h...socha tha is weeknd ghar ni ja paungi to kya aplogo k sath to rahungi...lekin ab mujhe lagta h k mujhe hostel vapis chle jana chahiye...[makes sad face]...

ABHI:Beta tum to janti ho hmara to kam hi esa h k kb koi naya case a jay koi khbr ni...

Bulbul:To kya main apke sath chlu...plzzzzzzzzzz...[pouted]...

DAYA:Nai guriya vaha khatra ho skta h...tum ghr pe hi rho [Abhiya'shome]...hm koshish krenge k jld se jld ye case khtm krke apni chutki k paas vapis aye...thik h...[presses her nose softly]...

Bulbul:Thik h ...jaiye aplog mujhe apse koi baat ni krni... Huh!...n goes to her room n locks herself... ABHI:Dekha Daya iski nautanki tumare lad pyar ne ise bigar k rakha h...

DAYA:Arey wah!agr kuch acha ho to tumari ladli aur nautanki kre to meri ladli...ye to glt baat h bhai... ABHI:han ...tum koi km nautanki ho kya...[laughs]...

DAYA:Abhijeet tum bhi na ...vaise main janta hu madam ko kaise mnana h...lekin abhi hmein chlna chahiye nai to iske bade papa hmari khatiya khari krdnge...

ABHI:han chlo...

Later that evng... Bulbul was shuffling the channels when Abhiya came home...She offerd them glasses of water but did't spoke to thm...Abhiya understood...

After Dinner...

DAYA:Hmm to lgta h hmari bulbul abhi tak hmse naraz h...

Bulbul did't responded...

ABHI:Daya mujhe lgta h k ye jo chocochip icecream hm laye the vo hmein hi khani hogi...ab jiske liye laye the vahi hmse naraz h to kya kr skte h!

Listening the name of her fav icecream...she got excited n said...

Bulbul:Vaise itni bhi naraz nai hu main k apki layi icecream na kha pau...

Abhiya smiled at her... Daya acted like having a scoop...but then offrd her saying...

DAYA:tumse phle hmlog kha skte h bhla n feeds him with a scoop...which she happily engulf... Then she first offered the nxt scoop to Abhijeet but he signalled her to feed Daya first n when she offered it to Daya he signalled her to feed Abhijeet first... But jb dono phle use phle use krte h to Bulbul gets irritated n she herself takes in that scoop...n Abhiya smiles at her act...

Bulbul:kya!aplog ese kya dekh rhe ho phle vo phle vo k chkkr mein meri icecream pighl jaygi...ablogo ka to pta ni mujhe meri chocochip pighlne se phle khani h...

ABHI:Acha bachu...laye bhi to hm hai...

Bulbul:to bhul jaiye ye sari icecrm meri h..vaise bhi Daya bhai meetha khynge to aur mote ho jaynge ..

n starts running in the house with her chocochip...

DAYA:Bulbul ki bachi...main mota hu...abhi batata hu n starts running behind her...

Abhijeet was just admiring them from a distance smiling widly...

ABHI:ye dono kabhi ni sudhrne vale...

Daya caught her...pulls her ears n said...

DAYA:to ab bolo ...kaun h mota...hmm!

Bulbul:Oho maine apko mota thori na bola maine to .Daya ko bola ...

with this the chase started again...

_**FLASHBACK ENDS...**_

They bcms sad with tears in their eyes...

DAYA:han Abhijeet dekhna abhi choco chip ka nam sunegi to kaise uth kr baith jaygi...ek kam krte hai main use bolta hu k main uski sari icecream kha jaunga fir dekhna vo kaise mere piche dauregi... ABHI:Daya...Daya...shant ho ja...shant ho ja...[Daya sits at chair n hugs his bro Abhijeet]...[abhijeet while standing...n consoling him]...Kuch ni hoga hmari guriya ko aur vaise bhi tumhe mota mota bolke abhi use bht chirana h...kuch ni hoga use...

_**HERE...OLDIE DUO...**_..

Dr.S: Prayduman tum fiqr mat kro sab thik ho jayga...

Acp:Tumne suna na Salunkhe doctr ne kya kaha...sb meei glti h...meri vjh se hua ye sab...agr use kuch ho gya to main...

Dr.S:nai boss kuch ni hoga use...akhir bht bahadur bachi h hmari Bulbul...lekin is waqt use tumari zarurat h uske Gp ki jispe akhri waqt tak use qakin tha k vo use bacha lenge...ab chlo uske paas...

Gp along with Duo n team goes to her ward as by nw she has been shifted to another ward frm OT... She was on a life support systm with oxygn mask...drip n all...

Acp:[while caressing her hair]...apne bete ko to phle hi kho chuka hu mgr ab in budhi ankhon ko tumhe khone ki himmat ni h...plz vapis ajao beta...plz vapis ajao... Salunkhe yar ye kuch bolti kyu ni...lgta h apne GP se naraz h us din ki trh...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

After many days team was spending time together at Acp sir"s home.. as no new case was reported...oldie were busy with their own chat n rest team with with their own... Suddnly Bulbul had a cute qurrel with her brothers...

Bulbul: hawww... apne kya kaha mujhe...!

Abhijeet:Chirku chiriya!

Bulbul:Kya!main apko chirku chiriya lgti hu[ mock anger]

ABHI:ha hr waqt nak pe gussa jo baitha rhta h bilkul Acp sahb ki trh...

DAYA:Ha ye to acp sahb ki chmchi h...

Bulbul:agr main chirku chiriya hu to Abhi bhai ap na...ap na...kharoos senior ho... DAYA:[laughs]...Abhijeet kharoos senior...

Bulbul:Ap zada mat hasiye agr main Gp ki chmchi hu na to ap bhi emotionl fool ho...

Now it was Abhijeet's turn to laugh...

DAYA:Bulbul ki bachi abhi btate h...Abhijeet aj to chorenge ni ise...

abhiya chases her n catches her...abhiya pulls her both ears...

ABHI:Acha madam kya bola tha abhi apne...

Bulbul:Ahh!...bhai plz choriye na...nai to main...

DAYA:Nai to kya !

Bulbul:Khud hi dekhlijiye...n shots...Gp...plz bachaiye indono se...

Acp n Dr.S:comes to them...

Acp:Abhijeet Daya...ye kya ho rha h...choro bulbul ko...

Abhiya leaves her ears n she goes n huggs her Gp...

Bulbul:dekhiye na Gp ye dono mujhe Chirku chiriya aur apki chmchi k nam se chira rhe the...

ABHI:Mgr sir isne mujhe bhi to Kharoos sen. aur Daya ko emotionl fool bola...btao na daya

DAYA:ha sir ...

Acp:[showng mock anger]...Ye to bachi h...mgr tumlog to smjhdar ho na... [Bulbul enjoys her brothrs being scolded by her Gp...n smiles at them]

Daya:ye dekhiye sir ab kaise hmein muh chira rhi h...

Bulbul:[with her mst innocent look]Nai Gp maine esa kuch ni kiya...

Acp:Bs kro tumlog kyu bechari bachi k piche pre ho!

thn aftr a pause...vaise nam acha h "Chirku chiriya

Bulbul: Kya Gp ap bhi...hmesha bhai ki side hi lete ho...jaiye mujhe apse koi baat ni krni.

Acp:Ye jo gussa baitha h na is nahni si nak pe...[pulls her nose gntly]...bht massom h...aur ye nam suit bhi krta h tumhe ...

Bulbul:Jaiye aplog...mujhe kisi se baat ni krni...huh!...kattiii.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS...**_

ABHI:Hmm...vada krte h sir k dobara ise nai chiraynge...plz kahiye na ise uth jay... Evryone was in tears thn they noticed some momnt in her body...she started breathing heavilly...

Acp: Salunkhe ye kya ho rha h ise...Freedy jldi zra doctr ko bulao..

Doctr cms n say thm to wait outside...after checkup he comes out...

Dr.S:Doctr kaisi h ab vo?

Doctr:Dekhiye ghbrane ki koi baat ni h...ab vo khatre se bahr h...aplogo ki duayein rng le ayi...

Dr.S:to kya hm mil skte h usse?

Doctr:Beshaq bs is baat ka dhyan rakhiyega ki use zada stress na ho...

Acp:Ap fiqr mat kijiye...hm dhyan rakhnge...

All wnt in excpt Abhiya...

Acp:Kaisi ho bulbul?

Bulbul:Mujhe kya hona h ...bilkul thik hu main...mgr ye kya haal bna k rakha h apne?

Dr.S:boss ye tumari beti hi ho skti h...abhi thik hui ni k sbki class lena shuru bhi kr diya...

Acp:Kya!main sabki class leta hu..!

Dr.S:Aur ni to kya zra apne officers se pucho...bolo bhi tum log[to team]...

Acp:Dekh salunkhe mujhse behs mat kr...

Bulbul was enjoying this cute fight of oldie Duo ...n then rememnrd about our DUO...

Bulbul:salunkhe sir !..Abhi bhai aur Daya bhai ni aye!?

Dr.S:Aye h na...mgr tumse naraz h

Bulbul:mujhse!mgr kyu...maine kya kiya...!

Acp: kya kiya !ye tum pooch rhi ho...?.hmari jaan nikal di...aur puch rhi ho kya kiya? Janti ho na kitna pyar krte h tumse ...pta bhi h kitna darr gae the vo...aur vo Daya...bachon ki trh ro rha tha.

Dr.S:Chlo abhi bhejte h unhe ander...chlo bhai sablog...[looking at Bulbul] yaha to kisi ki class lgne vali h...

All smile n goes out n aftr a while Abhiya enters...but didn't spoke to her just came n stood besides her with folded arms[awww...jhoothe gusse mein they look cho chweet :*]..

DAYA:abhijeet isse kaho ki main bht naraz hu isse...aur muje isse koi baat ni krni...

Bulbul:ab kya dada[bro] choti c baat ko lekr baith gae...

ABHI:Choti c baat!Tum smjhti kya ho khud ko...supergirl ho!jo goli khud k sine pe khaiii...huh!choti c baat...

Bulbul:Bhai m alright...kuch ni hua mujhe...

DAYA:agr kuch ho jata to !

Bulbul:Aur agr Gp ko kuch ho jata to...!.

DAYA: arey bewkoof larki...hm puri tyari se gae the vaha... sbne bullet proif jackts pehn rkhi thi...kuch ni hota kisi ko...magr ni tumhe to bichmein kudna tha na..badi ayi supergirl.

Bulbul:M srry bhai mujhe ni pta tha ye sb...mujhe to us waqt jo sujha maine kiya...

ABHI:vahi to kuch sochti smjhti to ho nai bs jo mann mein aya vahi krti ho...to thik h kro apni manmani...chlo Daya mujhe bhi isse koi baat ni krni...

Bulbul:[in tears nw]...m sorry bhai...mgr sachmein maine esa jaan bujh k ni kiya...plz maaf kr dijiye ...plz mujhse naraz mat hoiye ni to main mar...

Both stops n scolds her for saying that ...

DAYA:khabrdar isse age ek aur lvz bhi kaha to...

ABHI:aur ye kya meri chirku chiriya ki ankh mein ansu bilkul ache ni lgte...[rubs off her tears]...

Meanwhile Acp sir enters with Salunkhe sir...

Acp: Ye dekh salunkhe...mujhe laga dono bhai ache se dant lgaynge to akal thikane a jaygi iski magr yaha to nazara kuch aur hi h... Till thn team team also enters...they were happy to see her okay... Meanwhile DCP CHITTROLE enters...

DCP:lo mujhe to laga tha yaha mujhe mayoos chre dekhne prenge mgr yaha ka nzara to kuch aur hi khta h...

Acp:Ab ye kaha se tapak para[in a low voice]

Jaiwnti:Sir maine hi bulaya inhe yaha...ap bhle hi mere boss hon lekin apke boss aur mere guru to yehi h...isliye maine inhe sab kuch bta diya...

DCP:han...nai to yaha to koi mujhe kuch btana zaruri nai smjhta...bs is Pradyuman k ordrs hi mante ho... ABHI:To ismein burayi kya h sir! Ye hmare GURU[looking at jaiwnti]...h jo bhi sikha h inhi se to sikha h...aur sir agar aj inke plan k mutabik na chlte to shayd na us evnt ko bacha pate na bulbul ko... DCP:Acha acha bht hua...koi kam vam ni h kya jo sblog is larki k shubchintk bnke baithe h yaha...chlo beaureau aur is case ki report headquarters tk pahunchao...choro is larki ko ab...kam pe dhyn do kam pe...

Acp:Excuse me sir...is bachi ka koi nam bhi h...aur rahi baat report ki to Jaiwnti h na...apki honhar cop...vo krdegi...kyu jaiwnti...?

Jaiwanti: han sir...bilkul...chaliye sir...[to DCP]... DCP leaves with jaiwnti n sm othr cops as any nw case may cm...

Dr.S:Shukr h ye gaya...jb bhi ata h...dimag khrab krke jata h...

Acp:chor na yar...ye kabhi ni sudhrne vala...college mein bhi esa tha aur ab bhi esa hai...

Dr.S: Matlb ye kabhi nai sudhrne vala...

Evryone smiles...

Acp: Acha...bulbul...beta maine tumare mummy papa ko inform kr diya h to vo log kuch dino tak pahunch jaynge yaha...aur tumari warden se bhi baat krli h...isliye tumare mma papa jb tak nai ate tab tak tum hmari custody mein rahogi...

Bulbul: ok thik h[then she realizes what he said]...Kya...custody!matlab..diet chrts...boiled food...medicines.!..oh no![pouts]...

Evryone in one voice ...oh yes! N then laughs at her...

_**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤The End¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .**_

**A/n: So how was it...i hope zada bore ni kiya maine...**

**.well this possibly was the longest chaptr of my stry n probably my last stry tooo...as i told u earlier that i have written two stories only so these were my effort...Hope you guys enjoyd my piece of work... Anyways thnks evryone who supported me...n to other silent readers n guests...**

**N the biggest thnk to my Publishr cum friend cum sister who published my work here on ff ...**

**thnks roo aka Daya's girl!**

**God bless You all... Take care!**


End file.
